(Rewrite) The Secret That I Keep
by CrazyTyper33
Summary: She was just an innocent bystander, trying to survive the world, pulled into the now crazy world of fame. It was a simple meeting, an accident…no, a coincidence. Both were hiding, but from what? Secrets...He has his, and she has hers. But whose is bigger?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the new and improved version of 'The Secret That I Keep'!**

He sighed once more as the crowd continued screaming their name. He stood in front of a pair of twin glass doors along with his band, being watched from very angle by said crowd.

"Don't leave me, Itachi!"

"Come back, Kisame!"

"I'll do whatever you want Sasori!"

"Stay longer, Deidara!"

"We love Akatsuki!"

They were already late enough with Deidara and Kisame's bickering. The fans seemed to be smarter here in Ame since they all seemed to be conspiring together to make sure they don't leave yet.

Itachi merely ignored them and continued walking into the white building. Screams echoed in the airport, making it worse than it already was. Guards blocked every side, making it almost impossible to see them, but that didn't stop the fan girls who would somehow pass through the supposed wall.

He was annoyed. Not by the time. Not by the lights. Not by the occasion. Not even the fans surrounding them. He was simply annoyed because of his band mates.

First if all, lets get something straight.

Akatsuki. Red dawn. A band brought together by friends who wanted to change the world, whether for their own gain or not.

Itachi Uchiha. No. 1 in the whole band for most fans and clubs. Most girls to ever meet him fall instantly. Lead singer and sometimes plays guitar alongside his 'best friend' in the whole group, Kisame.

Kisame Hoshigaki. Very skilled guitarist. Plays almost every kind of guitar. He is also known for rapping with Sasori.

Akasuna no Sasori. Bassist and Keyboardist. He also handles the synths, depending on the songs. He also makes a pretty good DJ. Also famous for being best friends with Deidara.

Deidara. No last name. No one knows why, except for the band. He is the drummer in the band. Very famous for his amazing live drum playing in all concerts.

Finally, the mystery manager. People have seen him, the news still looks for him, yet the only people who see him face to face are either his band or when he's in a meeting. He is also known as first in chefs of Akatsuki.

Back to the story...

Why was he so annoyed? Let's see.

Kisame was laughing because of who knows what. Deidara was doing the same while teasing Sasori and Kisame at the same time. Itachi didn't even know how that was possible. How do you tease two clear opposites with the same line?

Itachi sighed once more and continued to try ignoring them. Try.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey Sasori! Hey, hey, Sasori! Sasori!"

Said man joined Itachi in their game of 'Ignoring the Idiots'.

"Sasori! Hey, Sasori!"

"..."

"Hey Sasori! Hey, hey, Sasori!"

"..."

"Hey, Fishy-kun, Sasori-danna is ignoring me."

Kisame ignored him, too busy trying to hide behind the bodyguards. His blue hair and height made it impossible to hide. He was at least a head taller or so compared to the rest of them.

"Fishy-kun! You aren't even listening! Fishy-kun!"

"..."

"What is it with old people being deaf!?"

"Did you just call me old?" "Old!?"

Both Kisame and Sasori turned around seething at the blonde boy's comment.

Deidara slowly backed away and said, "Hey, guys. Lets take it easy. I didn't mean I-"

Kisame pointed at him accusingly while cutting him off, "So you did call me old!"

"Wait here, Fishy-k-"

"Deidara."

Said boy slowly turned to the source of the voice who happened to be a certain red head. Said redhead was holding no emotion on his face but you could clearly see the anger rolling off him in waves.

Deidara gulped and slowly began to back away, "Yes, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori glared at him, tenfold then his usual, and said slowly, "What did you just all me?"

Deidara shuffled on his feet uncomfortably and said, "Well, in birthdate standards and proof from everyone and your birth certificate, compared to me, you would be…"

Sasori raised his eyebrow slowly, "…I would be what exactly, Deidara?"

"...Old?"

Lets just say that by the end of the whole fiasco, we ended up with an angry fish, a seething redhead and a beat up drummer.

Itachi sighed in frustration at the band. They didn't even reach the counter yet, and this already happened.

He didn't want to agree with his little brother, but this had to be an exception.

Annoying.

When they finally reached the front of the line, it was finally quiet. Pure, calming, undisturbed silence.

"Sasori-danna! Why do we have to wait in line!? We have our own plane, and this's is really boring!" Deidara whined.

Kisame joined in, "Yeah! We could just skip through the whole crowd like it wasn't even there!"

Sasori sighed at their stupidity. Didn't Pein already explain this to them before he left?

Sasori answered, "Since I don't feel like putting up with your stupidity and annoyingness today, I will answer your question in a way which makes it understandable to the puny brains you have. "

The two leaned in, waiting for the answer.

"Leader took it."

Sasori merely walked on, ignoring the two who were now on the floor. The bodyguards didn't seem to notice the fact that the two since they were already having problems keeping the crowd at bay.

By the time the two got up, Itachi was already in the counter, paying and trying not to snap at the blushing brunette in front of him. He's been going through the same conversation for ten minutes already and his patience was thinning out.

"Sir, you need to-"

"Just let me sign the-"

"But you still have to-"

"I cannot stay here all day. My band might-"

"But, sir! You must-"

"Just let me-"

"But you must first-"

Lets just say that it's not going anywhere.

Just as he was about to snap at the babbling girl, she suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed with her mouth wide open. The girl looked both shocked and scared of whatever she was looking at. Curious, Itachi was about to turn around when the brunette suddenly grabbed all their passports and stamped them as quickly as possible before shoving them in his hands.

As soon as he had them secure in his hands, the girl bowed and said, "Thank you for time and for flying Thunder Air! See you again!"

Said girl scurried off, leaving Itachi standing there like nothing happened. As soon as the girl disappeared from sight, Itachi turned around only to come face to face with a smug Sasori and the other two still on the floor. Itachi nodded thankfully at him before already walking to the waiting area. He didn't bother with the Deidara and Kisame since he knew they wake up by themselves. Usually.

Sasori sighed and walked up to the two still on the floor. They were now groaning in pain, but that didn't bother him. They always ended up in pain when they got annoying. Mostly Deidara though.

Sasori grunted and kicked the two with less force as usual. He couldn't have them getting too hurt. They wouldn't stop complaining or whining for a few hours.

As the two got up, still groaning in pain, they began to look up confused. Some of the bodyguards had already left with Itachi and about a quarter of the crowd disappeared with them.

Sasori grunted before motioning for some for the bodyguards to follow him. He then said, "Itachi already left for the waiting area. We have half an hour, thenwe'll meet by the gate."

As soon as he was gone, the two finally processed what was going on. Another quarter of the crowd left to follow Sasori along with his bodyguards.

Just as he passed through the next set of doors, Kisame finally shook himself out of his stupor and decided to follow Sasori.

Deidara sputtered and got up, following him, "Hey! You have to wait for me to, you stupid fish!"

Kisame glared at him and said, "Don't call me that, Blondie!"

* * *

Itachi was walking around the area, looking for a good place to hang around for the remaining fifteen minutes. He was able to escape his bodyguards and managed to change clothes so as to not attract any attention. He now had a dark red jacket with the hood up and black shades. He mentally reminded himself never to wear Akatsuki branded clothes when he traveled. If he did, it would be harder to hide.

He looked around the white large corridor of shops, still pondering on what to get. His sneakers were barely making a sound on the white tiles, yet for some strange reason, to him, it sounded like it was the only sound resonating in the whole room. The world was a colorful buzz around him as he observed it like the crowd instead of the star.

Just as he passed a trinket shop, he found Deidara inside with his bodyguards blocked the door. The girl inside had hearts in her eyes while Deidara looked around her shop.

Itachi smirked at the poor blonde's predicament. He was trapped inside a room with a fangirl by his fangirls.

Itachi merely ignored the screaming and walked on to the other side of the whole place. If any of those girls recognized him, who knows what might happen.

There in the end of the hallway stood a small coffee shop. It may have not been that noticeable, but it was quite full for a shop in the corner of a whole airport.

He could use some coffee. Ever since the start of the tour, he's barely had any sleep. Coffee. Coffee sounds good.

He slowly made his way to the doors, driven by the aroma of coffee coming from inside. As soon as he got in, he made his way to the counter which was finally empty. Luckily, a guy stood in front of the counter, counting whatever was inside the cashier.

Itachi coughed, catching the attention of the guy in front of him. Said person looked up in surprise before scratching his head nervously. He then said, "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't notice you there."

Itachi replied, "Hn. Its fine. Can I order now?"

The boy nodded and quickly closed the cash register. He then said, "So, what will you be getting, sir?"

Itachi checked the menu in front of him, hanging above the counter. Itachi had to admit that it was hard to pick at first. If anything, Itachi had a sweet tooth ever since he was a little boy. He would always eat sweets to the point that he should have gotten cavities, but with him being Itachi, he never did.

He finally answered, "A tall black coffee and dango."

The boy in front of him nodded before taking everything to account. He then said, "That would be 200 yen, sir."

Itachi handed him the exact amount, making sure he didn't miss anything.

The boy then said, "Here is your receipt, sir. Please wait for a moment while I get your orders."

He scurried off, leaving Itachi standing there, looking around for any free table inside. None.

Outside? None.

Chairs…

One.

Itachi saw the table occupied by a pink haired girl who was drinking a cup of who-knows-what. She looked a bit younger than him, but old enough to be at the very least college. She didn't really look like a fangirl or a fan at all, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

'_You'll never know until you try.'_

Itachi sighed once more at his predicament when the boy came forward holding his orders. Just as he passed it to him, the boy smiled and said, "Thank you, and please, come again!"

Itachi nodded and grabbed his orders. He slowly made his way to the small table, thankful that it was at the corner of the shop, not the window.

'_Just ask if you can sit with her then just enjoy the food. That's it.'_

* * *

As soon as he made it to the table, he coughed, catching the girl's attention.

She was reading this new book her mentor suggested for her. It was all about optical nerves and the eyes itself.

Sakura was minding herself in the coffee shop, taking in everything from the book. The introduction was quite interesting fro she never actually studied the eyes. Her main focus was saving lives, not helping someone _see_.

_Introduction_

_The eyes collect light from the surroundings, regulates__ its intensity through a diaphragm, focuses it through an adjustable assembly of lenses to form an image, converts this image into a set of electrical signals, and transmits these signals to the brain through complex neural pathways that connect the eye via the optic nerve to the visual cortex and other areas of the brain._

_Complex eyes can distinguish shapes and colors and provide different visual fields to many organisms in total. _

_The eyes give the ability of vision to the brain.__ The human eye's non-image-forming photosensitive ganglion cells in the retina receive light signals, which affect adjustment of the size of the pupil, regulation and suppression of the hormone melatonin and entrainment of the body clock._

_The eyes-_

Sakura stopped reading as she heard a cough from the man in front of her. She remembered hearing the chimes of the door opening, which must have come from the person in front of her.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and said, "Can I help you?"

The guy in front of her merely shrugged and said, "May I sit here? There are no available seats in the shop…"

Sakura nodded and said, "Sure. I'm not expecting anyone anyway."

He nodded gratefully and sat down on the chair given to him. Sakura sighed at the awkwardness and put the book in her hand down.

She then said, "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

He said I reply, "My name is Raiku. It's a pleasure meeting you Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled, "Please drop the honorifics, Raiku-san."

Raiku smirked, "As long as you do the same, Sakura."

Raiku held the cup to his lips when Sakura said, "You like coffee?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. It helps me stay awake when I miss days of sleep. Why are you asking? Do you not like coffee?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Coffee is a bit too bitter for me. I enjoy sweet things."

Raiku nodded in approval and said, "So do I, so I always take my coffee with something sweet."

Sakura tapped her chin, pondering over the suggestion and said, "Maybe I should try that one day. It sounds interesting…"

Raiku nodded and said, "It helps when you have to stay up for days, along with the sugar."

Sakura, enjoying the idea, said, "Maybe if I try your suggestion, Shishou would stop pestering me about growing up and actually trying coffee. It's getting quite annoying."

Raiku looked at her, confused, and said, "You are in college?"

She shook her head smiling and said, "No. I graduated two years ago, but I am currently an apprentice to the head doctor in our hospital."

He looked at her, surprised and said, "You skipped?"

She grinned proudly and said, "Twice. First and second year high school. Also I got a scholarship and chance to travel around, learning different methods in the medical arts."

His raised his eyebrow and said, "You must be quite smart and skilled as a doctor."

She shook her head and said, "Nope. Just lucky."

She began to sip her hot chocolate when the coffee shop began to play a certain song. She grinned, causing for Raiku to look at her weirdly. She merely brushed it off and began to hum to the music resonating around the room.

_Don't you wish that instead of looking back_

_Standing there, powerless to move_

_You could go back and change the past_

_Do anything to start anew_

_In the memories of before_

_You are slowly swept away_

_But all you can do is wait for tomorrow_

_Even when you wish for another yesterday_

_The sky is already dark_

_The movie already…done_

_There's nothing left to do_

_The worlds already spinning _

_There's nothing you can do to rewrite the rules_

_Cause your world is already breaking_

_The sky, the sand, _

_Your laugh, your hand_

_On mine…_

_You're walking through the past_

_Finding the answer to the question_

_Our time was never meant to last_

_We're only there for someone's attention_

_There's nothing left of my heart_

_The show is already done_

_There's nothing left to do_

_The worlds already spinning _

_There's nothing you can do to rewrite the rules_

_Cause your world is already breaking_

_The sky, the sand, _

_Your laugh, your hand_

_On mine…_

_Our lives are done_

_You're moving on_

_Leaving me here to stay_

_The lights are gone_

_The skies are dark_

_And our memories full of hate_

_There's nothing left to do_

_The worlds already spinning _

_There's nothing you can do to rewrite the rules_

_Cause your world is already breaking_

_The sky, the sand, _

_Your laugh, your hand_

_On mine…_

_The smiled are already gone_

_The song is already done_

_So is…us…_

* * *

"Where could he have gone, yeah?"

"I don't know, but we're going to be late if this keeps up."

"But how in the world can we miss him? There should be a swarm of fans around him or something!"

"I don't know but-"

"Sasori-sama?"

Said person looked at the man calling him and said, "Yes?"

Said man was supposedly Itachi's bodyguard…

"We…lost Itachi-sama…"

* * *

Itachi was looking at Sakura who was now humming to the instrumental part of the song she previously sung. He was still shocked at Sakura's talent of singing. He has never seen someone sing so naturally yet beautifully at the same time. For once, he actually enjoyed talking and spending time with a _girl._

As soon as she stopped, he said, "That was great. You're really good at singing, you know…"

Sakura laughed, "As if. People out there have more talent then I do. But thanks anyway."

Just as she was about to take another sip of her drink, she almost spit it out as she checked the time.

She began to freak out, "Oh god! I'm late!"

She then looked to me and said, "I'm super sorry, Raiku, but my gate will be closing in ten minutes! Sorry again! And it was nice meeting you!"

She quickly got up, grabbing her bag and book and scurrying for the door.

As she reached the door, Itachi couldn't help but feel dead like as her hand touched the door.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Said girl looked back, surprised that Raiku was now running to her.

"Raiku?"

Itachi nervously said, "I thought that maybe we should exchange emails, for communication. Phone bills are quite high and…"

He didn't know what to say after that. His mind went blank, trying to find another excuse.

Sakura suddenly smiled and whipped out a pen before pulling his arm. She pushed back his sleeve and quickly wrote on his arm.

"It's not a bad idea, Raiku. It would be nice to see you again and maybe, I don't know, maybe become really good friends. Ja ne, Raiku!"

Raiku smiled softly and said watched her leave for one for the other gate. As her pink hair disappeared into the crowd, he looked down at his sleeve, a content feeling washing over him. The neat and cursive handwriting on his arm gave him a small spark of hope of ever seeing her again. A small smile appeared on my face at the thought.

Just as he was about to turn around, a large and familiar arm appeared on his shoulders.

"Who's your friend, Itachi?"

**I decided to combine the chapters…**

**I don't know why though. I just felt like it…**

**Review appreciated! I want to know if this was a major improvement or not…**

**Hugs to the Readers!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

"Split up. We have to find him. Meet back here in ten minutes. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Sasori-sama!"

Five of the bodyguards quickly left in search of their missing member. As they left, the crowd of fans began to push even harder. The screams got louder and the crowd seemed to grow even bigger.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure we should have let five of the guards go, yeah?"

Sasori turned to the crowd, pondering over their situation. The crowd began to scream even louder as his eyes passed over them.

"Sasori-kun! Our love for you is everlasting!"

"Deidara-kun! We'll love you until our hearts are blown up!"

Sasori turned back to Deidara, finally realizing his mistake.

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…Where's Fishy-kun, un?"

While Sasori was giving out orders, he had somehow escaped the crowd and bodyguards. Even with his massive height and blue hair.

Kisame was now standing far away from the crowd, with his hoodie up and his black jacket zipped up. He was quite pleased that no one seemed to notice him yet. They were too busy going for the two in the crowd, rather than an unusually tall bystander. Then again, he is quite hard to miss.

As soon as the crowd was far enough, Kisame began to move. One small mistake can lead to crazy fans…and no guards…

By the time he reached the other side of the building, far away from the crowd. For now.

Kisame looked around a bit, trying to find his missing friend. Shops lining the street were…places that Itachi would obviously not even dare look at. Toy shops and clothe shops. Itachi hated shopping, even for others, no matter the occasion. There in the corner was a café. A café? Possibly. Itachi treated coffee like it was the drink if the of the gods. Something he drunk on a daily basis and something he couldn't live without. And when Itachi misses his cup of coffee… Let's just say it isn't pretty.

Kisame brisk walked to where Itachi might actually go… The café. As soon a he reached the doors, he quickly went in, not minding the weird stares. Just as he was about to look around, a familiar blood red jacket caught his eye. There in the corner was Itachi _talking_ _to a girl._

"Where did Fishy-kun go, yeah?"

"…"

"Sasori-danna! It's unfair, yeah! I want to go to, un!"

"Shut up, brat! I'm thinking!"

"But-"

"One more word and that will be the last word you will ever say, brat!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How did he get past the fans, yeah?"

"Brat! What did I say!?"

"Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

Kisame smirked as he brought out his phone. Just as he was about to take a picture, the pink-haired girl started to leave. Kisame cursed and covered his face with his hood, as to not arouse suspicion. Just as he was about to put his phone away and make his escape, Itachi got up and called for the girl. He actually _asked for a girl's attention…_

"Sakura! Wait!"

"Raiku?"

'_Raiku?'_

He dozed off for about a sevond, trying to process what was going on. _Sakura _didn't know _Raiku's real identity. _

'_You're in some deep shit, Itachi. I hope you know what you are doing.'_

Driving away his confusion, Kisame slowly brought his phone back up, making sure to keep it out of Itachi's line of vision.

Just as he was about to take the picture, Itachi said something that stopped Kisame.

"I thought that maybe we should exchange emails, for communication. Phone bills are quite high and…"

Did 'THE UCHIHA ITACHI' just ask for a girl's email!?

'_She's got you wrapped around her little finger, Itachi, and you don't even know it.'_

Itachi may be a genius prodigy, but the one thing he never understood was love. Love itself is a very confusing matter that comes naturally; something that can't be forced. With Itachi being Itachi…almost everything he does is forced. He would do anything to get what he wants and do anything to know everything.

Yet he never understood the concept of love.

Kisame readied his phone, already prepared for what was going to happen next. How did he know? Let's just say he knows a lot about what's going on…as well as the victim…

As soon as Sakura started writing on THE UCHIHA ITACHI, Kisame immediately took the photo.

Kisame was still too shocked to actually put his phone back in his pocket. He knew something good was going to happen, but this was just…

"Wow…"

As soon as he said that, a flash of pink caught his eye. He looked to the left and saw the mystery girl already running and disappearing into the crowd. As soon as he saw Itachi smile, he felt a familiar tug in his gut.

Kisame smirked before walking out casually. He's done this millions of times to the point that it seemed like it was a talent he was born with. As Itachi's shoulders relaxed, he knew it was the perfect moment to-

"Who's your friend, Itachi?"

* * *

Deidara groaned as he tried to peel his beat up form from the ground. As usual, Sasori beat him up for only being _annoying and persistent when he was thinking._

As soon as he was up, he noticed that Sasori was leaning on a post, bored. Some of the fans were now fighting and screaming at the same time.

"Why does your Sasori have to beat up my poor Deidara-kun!"

"If anything, Sasori0kuun ahs every right to do so!"

"Well, we'll support Deidara-kun until we blow up, along with his art. We'll be just as beautiful in his eyes!"

"At least our support and love for Sasori-kun will be there forever!"

Let's just say that the argument is getting louder and more violent as every minute passes by.

* * *

Itachi tensed up as Kisame simply stood there, waiting for his answer. Usually, he always had an answer somewhere in his head, waiting to be used. He would always answer Kisame coolly, like he didn't care.

The problem now is that, he doesn't have an answer. Sakura was a friend, but she seemed more than that. Someone who should be kept safe and locked inside his huge book of secrets. Someone he wasn't wiling to let go of. He has no idea why he did what he just did. He was searching through his head, going through every logical reason, but not one of them fits what just happened. None of them make sense enough to fully explain what was going on. Nothing fit to explain why his guard went down, along with the walls holding in his emotions. He was as confused as any two-year-old child would be when handed a complex rubix cube, given no idea or instruction on what to do with it.

He wouldn't comply to Kisame's demands. He never did, anyway. He would do anything to keep her safe… Even if it means hiding the truth.

With Itachi being Itachi, he said the most obvious and logical thing that anyone like him would say.

"Hn."

Kisame smirked at Itachi's predicament. He was obviously confused as to whether he should reply or not. Whether he should divulge his hidden secret or not.

He didn't blame him. He was simply going through a phase in life where you find out what a…crush…is.

He wouldn't rush the late bloomer. He knew what it felt to sudden changes and they don't usually bring out the bets of changes in a person. With Itachi being his best friend, he would obviously do his best to help the guy…along with a bit of side teasing, of course. But the first step always had to be blunt… There's no way to put it down nicely.

Kisame raised his hands, trying not to egg him, and said, "Now, now, Itachi. With me being your best friend, I know what you're trying to hide."

"Hn?" Itachi looked at him confused, with his eyes narrowed.

Kisame smirked, "You simply do not know what is going on."

As soon as Itachi stiffened, Kisame continued, "You don't know what you're feeling and I know you don't like not knowing."

Kisame stepped back, amused at his partner, before saying, "How do I say this…You are in love."

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief, thankful that she made it to her flight. She almost missed it just trying to get to the gate. Luckily, there was a hold up with a drug dealer smuggling in a variety of drugs. Rumor had it that the famous, 'Akatsuki', was riding the plane as well, seeing as their private plane was already in Konoha.

She slumped down into her seat, exhausted from the running and dodging in the airport waiting area.

'_All that sugar wasted on just trying to get here.'_

She thought that the cup of hot chocolate she had would at least last a few hours or so. Instead, it was wasted on running to the other end of the huge room. Just as she was about to rest her head on the window, squealing was heard from behind her.

"Did you hear!? The AKATSUKI is taking on the plane! They're heading for Konoha for their final tour concert! Ahhhh!"

"I am so going to watch them! I can't wait to see them! I've only seen them on their posters and albums, but just imagine seeing them perform live!"

"I am so getting front seat tickets! I would do anything to just meet them!"

"Aren't the tickets sold right before the concert?"

"Who cares!? I'll do anything to just be there!"

The annoying chatter goes on and on.

By the time they stopped, they plane was already up in the air. Sakura was having a migraine and her ears were pounding from their high-pitched screams. The only reason she didn't snap at them was because someone had already done it for her.

As everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing beforehand, Sakura brought out her headphones, longing for something to drown out the awkwardness. Going through her options, she finally decided to shuffle the whole thing, not caring on what was playing as long as it was able to drown out the weird atmosphere going around the plane. She looked out the window, watching the clouds go by, feeling as if she didn't have a care in the world.

As she began to doze of, not thinking of anything, her phone buzzed with life, hinting of a new message. She sighed, annoyed that someone decided to disturb her peace and chance of living through the flight. One small mistake with her phone and the plane could suddenly crash. She didn't like risking anything, even though the plane was already stable in the air.

'_Who the heck would be an idiot to text me in the middle of a- Ino.'_

There on her phone was a long text message from Ino.

'_I'm going to strangle that pig…and her phone!'_

Sakura sighed, trying to hold her temper in and trying to keep herself from breaking anything. The last time she got pissed was when Ino took her on a six-hour shopping spree. Ino invited her as a 'Congrats on becoming an official doctor!' thing. Ino explained it slowly, carefully going around the bush on who was paying.

Let's just say Ino lost her shopping privileges for a month, due to the fact she was able to change the charge onto Ino's.

Sakura slowly opened the text message, her anger now several levels down.

**Hey, Forehead.  
WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!? YOU GO AND RIDE WITH THE AKATSUKI WITHOUT ME!? I WISH I WAS THERE INSTEAD! YOU'RE WASTING A PERFECTLY GOOD CHANCE TO MEET A HOT BAND! **

**Anyway, sure, I'll pick you up. Meet me later by the front doors.**

**Can't wait until you see my new car! And I paid for it! With my hard earned money from WORK. **

**Love,**

**Pig**

Sakura snickered. The Pig never ceases to amaze her with her weird…texts…

Sakura texted back.

**Thanks, Pig. See ya later. Can't wait to see your 'new car'.**

**Forehead**

Keeping it simple and short. Hoping Pig wouldn't reply until the plane went down.

*beep*

**Of course I got a new car! I paid for it with my own money, which I worked for!**

'_Curse you, Ino-pig!'_

* * *

'_In love?'_

"Admit it Itachi. You LIKE her." Kisame said, rolling his tongue on the 'like'.

Itachi looked away, "Hn."

Kisame snickered, "See? You didn't even deny it."

Itachi began to walk away, annoyed. He would rather burn all the dango in the world than admit he was in love.

Kisame smirked while raising his hands in defeat, "Fine. Don't answer. I'll get them in the end, anyway."

The two silently walked, ignoring the weird stares coming from different directions.

* * *

TIME SKIP

They were both walking to one of the gates, bodyguards around them. Both Itachi and Kisame was back to their old attire and old position. Surrounded by fans.

"Itachi-kun! We love you!"

"Kisame-kun! Don't leave us!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Kisame-kun!"

Itachi mentally groaned at the noise that was giving him a migraine. It was as if he was back onstage, with the fans screaming nonstop.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, showing how annoyed he was. He could have sworn his head was about to blow off.

Kisame smirked, "Too loud for you, Itachi?"

Itachi ignored him, and began to walk even faster. Kisame shook his head at his best friend's attitude. His pride still got the better of him. Then again, ever since he was a boy, he was trained to be perfect at everything, with the responsibilities stacking up on his shoulders. That is, until they made Akatsuki.

There, right in front of the gates was another crowd, about the same size as the one surrounding the two. With Kisame's height, he could barely see the high ponytail of a familiar blonde and the red head of a certain keyboardist/bassist/DJ.

The bodyguards pushed past the barrier, allowing the four to meet at the middle, with both crowds now combined into one.

Kisame could feel the anger rolling off in waves from a certain redhead, each of it being directed at him.

Kisame gulped, slowly backing away as the redhead walked up to him.

"Hey guys! Sorry about disappearing and st-"

Before he could complete the sentence, he was already on the floor…covered in bruises.

"Idiot. We're late. You guys kept the whole plane waiting, along with us. You know how much hate waiting."

Kisame groaned, and began to pick himself up. He looked up, seeing Itachi still standing there unharmed.

"Oy! Why wasn't Itachi beaten up!? He's the whole reason were late!"

"Its because he already knows the consequences of being late. You don't."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fishy-kun just got burned! Twice, yeah!"

Kisame growled at him while slamming his fist on the blonde's head, "You're still an idiot, idiot!"

"At least I'm not a fish…un…"

"That's it!"

Ten Minutes later…

They were already in the first class, with the plane up in the sky, flying smoothly. Deidara was holding an icepack to his cheek, where a dark blue bruise from what was most likely a punch, stood out. Kisame was sitting on the couch in front of Deidara, fiddling with his cellphone. Itachi was reading a book while Sasori simply sat there, keeping the two idiots in check.

Suddenly, both Deidara's and Sasori's cellphone buzzed at the exact same time, signifying a sent message. Both looked at each other weirdly before taking out their phones, trying to figure out was sent. Kisame had a smug look on his face, as if he won a huge award.

As soon as Deidara opened his text, he immediately dropped his phone, mouth agape. He began to sputter random words, still trying to process what was just sent to his phone.

As soon as Deidara stopped sputtering, the familiar sound of something breaking was heard. The three looked towards Sasori's direction, amazed at the small metal pieces in his hands, falling to the ground. Poor phone.

As soon as Kisame began to snicker, Itachi shut his book. With him being the curious boy he is. He quickly walked to Deidara, reaching out for the phone. He knew that the three in front of him knew something he didn't, and he would do anything to find out what.

As soon as his fingers brushed the phone, Kisame roared, "Deidara! Get the phone!"

Said blonde was still immobile, but was somehow able to kick the phone away from Itachi's hand.

As soon as Itachi saw the phone slide away from him, he immediately turned, only to see Kisame jump for the phone.

Itachi smirked at his friend's stupidity before grabbing the phone he left on the couch.

Deidara screamed, "Run, Kisame! While you still can, yeah!"

Taking his advice, Kisame ran for the one washroom behind Itachi. Being the smart guy he is, he tried to jump over the couch, only to trip and fall face first onto the floor.

Itachi quickly opened his phone and immediately went to 'Sent Messages'.

A picture was sent to Deidara and Sasori.

As soon as Itachi saw the photo, he immediately dropped the phone.

'_How?'_

Itachi saw everything go red as he slowly walked to a certain blue-headed guitarist, moaning in pain.

"AHHHHHHH! STOP! AHHHHHH!"

Deidara flinched, pitying the guy being tortured right in front of him. Deidara bent down to get the phone of Kisame. He went to his photos to get a better version of the sent one. Deidara still couldn't believe the fact that the photo was real. Not one sign to tell it was fake or anything.

There stood Itachi and a pink-haired girl, face covered by a jacket, but obviously a girl…

Oh, and did he forget about the fact that she was writing on Itachi?

No?

Well, now you do.

**This is shorter than my last chapter since I had a hard time reediting and making the chapter better. Oh, and I couldn't find the time to do this. And yes, I procrastinated… a lot…**

**Sorry for that…I just kept forgetting about it…over and over again. **

**I might make a poll on who to par Ino with…MIGHT…I'm seriously not a person good at pairing people… other than Sakura…**

**Chocolate Kisses!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

The last thing he remembered was trying to get away from Itachi.

How he ended up on the floor, he had no idea. All he knows is that every part of his body was hurting like hell.

He groaned once more, not appreciating how the world seemed to spin at the sudden movements.

"Poor, poor, Fishy-kun. He took quite a beating, yeah."

"Hn."

"Don't you care at all, un?"

"Could care less. This happens to you everyday."

"Shut up, yeah! It's different when I see it happen to others. I kinda pity him."

"Then why don't you pity yourself?"

"…"

"…"

Kisame rubbed his eyes, trying to lower down the spinning blurry effect. He could feel his head throbbing and hear the blood rushing through his ears. It was anything but fun. He didn't even remember why he was on the floor.

He remembered he made Itachi angry after sending the pic. He also remembered the shocked faces of the two members.

After that, it got blurry.

He slowly got up, trying to keep the throbbing to a minimum. He could barely process what was going on around him.

He got up, confused and said, "What's going on? What happened?"

Deidara snickered, slightly amused, "Don't worry. You get used to it, yeah."

Kisame groaned before collapsing once more due to the pain of what may be a minor concussion.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She had fallen asleep on the way home, and for once, she was thankful she did. The people around her looked dead tired, yet excited, making her wonder how long she was out.

She looked around, wondering why no one was able to sleep like she did.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT AND SEE THE AKATSUKI! KYAA!"

"I AM SO GOING TO SEE THEM FIRST! ITACHI-KUN IS MINE!"

"JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY KISAME-KUN!"

"KYAAA! SASORI-KUN! WAIT FOR ME!"

"I'LL BE THERE SOON, DEIDARA-KUN!"

'_I think my ears were just blown off...'_

She quickly felt for said body parts, relieved that they were still there. She could stand high volumes of music, despite what kind of genre it may be. What she couldn't stand were high-pitched sounds put on the max volume. It's anything but pleasant to the ears.

Just as they were about to scream again, she quickly slipped on her headphones and put it on the max volume, not caring about whatever would be playing.

Her headphones were a gift from Pein from her birthday last year. He had it customized and all that shit since Pein loved to spoil her. So did Sasori, despite the amount of complaints raised against it. She hasn't really used it much since her job always came first. Or, more specifically,_ saving_ _lives_ came first. The only reason why she brought them everywhere was because they were portable and, of course, were from her dear older brother.

She looked out the window; her brain finally processing what was playing on her headphones.

_If the lights will die_

_Let me stand by all my friends _

_By tonight_

_Don't leave me to walk in the icy cold_

_Not in this weather_

_Don't leave me to walk alone _

_If I must put up a fight_

_To be with you forever_

_Then I shall die_

_With no regrets whatsoever_

_If I'm going to fight, for you_

_I promise you I will survive_

_If it means your love_

_If it means your heart_

_No more secrets in-between_

_Just the two of us_

_No more lies underneath_

_Our love fantasy_

_Cause if its there, then I know_

_This is anything but love_

_If it's my time to tonight,_

_Let me catch one more glimpse_

_Of you're eyes_

_As long as I know you are there,_

_Then I don't mind dying tonight_

_At the worst of times,_

_I don't mind falling_

_As long as you're mine_

_Then I don't care about dying_

_Even if it means my end_

_At least it means you're still alive_

_If it means your love_

_If it means your heart_

_No more secrets in-between_

_Just the two of us_

_No more lies underneath_

_Our love fantasy_

_Cause if its there, then I know_

_This is anything but love_

_Try not to mistake_

_With what decisions you will make_

_Let the worst happen while_

_My eyes are o-o-o-pen_

_Let me see the truth_

_While I have nothing else to lose_

_Let us enjoy while my heart isn't_

_Clo-o-osed yet_

_If I should die first, let my heart,_

_Show what truly is inside, before we part…_

_If it means your love_

_If it means your heart_

_No more secrets in-between_

_Just the two of us_

_No more lies underneath_

_Our love fantasy_

_Cause if its there, then I know_

_This is anything but… _

_Love…_

'_Akatsuki? How ironic.'_

Here their fans were, screaming about the very band she was listening to. Then again, this wasn't even her playlist.  
She took a closer look at the screen, finally noticing that it wasn't even a playlist. It was their newest album.

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"KISAME-KUN!"

"SASORI-KUN!"

"DEIDARA-KUN!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

At the last scream, she could've sworn the windows broke, despite how sturdy they seem to be. She began to dig through her bag while checking her surroundings, just to make sure anything _glass_ didn't break.

* * *

The groans of his 'best friend' did not affect him in the slightest. Despite how angry he was, he couldn't help but feel even a bit guilty. Beating someone else was not his usual way of handling a problem-

'_-but she's different.'_

He inwardly nodded, agreeing with himself over his new reason over his actions. If anything, it was true, and in his mind, it was a valid reason.

He slowly looked up, the guilt slowly disappearing from his eyes. It didn't matter in the end, anyway. It's not like Itachi was the only person who would beat them up if they got too annoying. Sasori would beat them up when he lost his patience…which was practically everyday.

The only difference was that he rarely took part.

But when he did, it didn't go well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kisame and Deidara were both on the floor, groaning, while both Itachi and Sasori sat on the couch. _

_A fight had ensued, Itachi and Sasori on one side, and Kisame and Deidara on the other._

_The winners were obviously not the latter, but at least the losers seemed to have put up a good fight. Luckily, majority of the damage was not inflicted on either side. _

_Not much could be said about the hotel room._

_Deidara groaned, "This is all your fault, Fishy-kun! If you didn't try to hide behind the aquarium along with your fishy friends, the whole damn thing wouldn't have broke! And if you didn't toss that chair, we would still have a freaking TV!"_

_Kisame pointed his finger at Deidara accusingly and said, "Well, if you didn't push me near the aquarium, then maybe the fishes would still be alive! Those were highly expensive saltwater fishes from the tropical regions, dumbass! And we would still have a TV if you needed a saving from a certain jar!"_

"_It's not a jar, you blubbering fish! It's a priceless piece off art made by yours truly! I'm lucky enough nothing serious actually happened to it! Another thing is that I didn't throw it! Sasori did!"_

"_Who cares!? You just murdered a bunch of innocent fishes who probably never had a real chance to live life!"_

"_It's not my fault that I tried t save you from Itachi's book!"_

"_It's a fucking book! A book!"_

"_A really thick one! And it's Itachi's!"_

"…"

"…"

"_At least I didn't break the paintings! Dude, those were priceless paintings that must've cost billions! Now you're face is on each and everyone of them since someone decided to slam into all of them!"_

"_It's not my fault the table ended up being thrown out the window either! You could've fucking killed someone, you dumb blowfish!"_

_"At least I didn't! And look who's talking, fish murderer!"_

"_They are just fishes! You eat them almost everyday!"_

"_Not the tropical ones! And if anything, majority of them are quite rare and poisonous!"_

"_Well, at least I saved you from getting poisoned!"_

"_Why in the world would a fish suddenly get up in the middle of the night, walk into my room to attack me?"_

"_I don't see why you're talking when you are one!"_

"_OH, THAT'S IT! GET HERE, YOU FUCKING LITTLE TWERP!"_

_*SLAM*_

_Kisame was already up and headed towards Deidara who was hiding behind one of the couches. Said boy was looking around wildly for anything that could save him from a barreling wall of fish headed his way to beat him up. Sasori was seated on one of the lone chairs near what should've been the coffee table and was fiddling with a pen in his hand, deep in thought. Itachi leaned on the wall near the window, staring down at a crowd of people gathering around the coffee table that laid there broken to pieces of mahogany wood._

_The four immediately looked up, sensing a very menacing aura coming from the person who had just slammed their door open. Both Kisame and Deidara shivered at the threatening gaze sent their way. They were always the victims of glares, but the one being sent to them was as threatening as Itachi multiplied by fifty. If looks could kill, they would've died about a dozen times. Sasori merely put the pen in his pocket and gazed at the person who slammed open their door with a calm yet cautious look. _

_He was prepared to handle his brother's anger, especially since it was somewhat his fault. Itachi merely gave the newcomer a glance before continuing to stare down at crowd, which was slowly dispersing as workers came to clean it up._

_The newcomer spoke, not one hint of amusement in his voice, "Explain."_

_Sasori merely motioned at the two who were slowly trying toe escape the angry glare being sent their way._

_Both Kisame and Deidara flinched at the cold voice and scooted away from their angry manager. _

_Itachi looked up and finally met the gaze of a pair of familiar ringed eyes. _

_FLASHBACK END_

"Passengers, this is you pilot speaking. We will be landing in ten minutes. We will be landing in ten minutes. Thank you."

He merely grunted, annoyed he would have to put his seatbelt on.

'_Then again, it could be worse.'_

She groaned, trying to get a good look through the crowd.

Finding a blonde _pig_ has never been this hard, despite her small height.

Then again, a lot of the people around here are blonde to. And tall.

'_Why do people wear heels when they're already so tall without them? It's already painful just trying to wear them for an hour. And it also makes me feel smaller than I really am.'_

She winced as the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor. How people even walked in them, she never knew.

She looked around, trying to find a familiar ponytail.

She groaned at the thought of walking all over the airport just to find a stupid pig that couldn't keep still.

How did she know?

One thing that everyone knew about Ino-pig is that…

…she can be the biggest fangirl known to man when needed.

Then again, when isn't she one?

Sakura lugged her luggage behind her while muttering to herself the same thing over and over.

"I am so going to kill you, Ino-pig."

A blonde girl was running around the Konoha airport, squealing while texting crazily on her phone.

**To: Hinata, Tenten and Temari**

**OMG! I'M AT THE KONOHA AIRPORT! AKATSUKI IS FINALLY COMING TO KONOHA!**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR THEIR CONCERT LATER! YOU GUYS COMING, RIGHT? **

**OMG! THEIR COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**GOTTA GO!**

**CHOW!**

* * *

"Here we are live, in Konoha Airport, waiting for a certain band. Rumor states that Akatsuki is coming out of the in just a few minutes. Crowds of fans are gathering around entrance doors just to get a glimpse of the band before their last concert for their first tour, which is tonight. "

The reporter quickly turned around and grabbed one of the fans near her.

"Tell me, how do you feel about Aktasuki's last concert?"

"I'm super excited for their last concert! I even heard that they had a surprise for their last one!"

"Really now?"

"Well, yeah! Itachi-kun came from Konoha, along with Sasori-kun! They're just too cute!"

"I heard that tickets are only sold an hour before the concert."

"They are, but I don't need tickets to get in."

"Really?"

"Cause I know as soon as they see how pretty I am, they'll just _have_ to let me in."

Another girl pushed the brunette away, and said,

"As if they'll let a…whatever you are in. You're just not good enough. Only a real fan would show support and try to get tickets."

"As if you bought any. I'm pretty sure someone like you would have to sleep with the tickets guy just to get one."

"Are you calling me a whore!?"

"Ha! You called yourself a whore! What kind of fan are you!?"

"Ugh! You slut! How dare you!"

"AHHHHHH!"

The blonde slapped her in the face, causing for the brunette to fall down. Said brunette rubbed her cheek before getting up and pulling the girl down to join her in the floor. A catfight immediately began between the two girls. Slaps, hair pulling, punches, scratches and kicks were shared as the two girls fought for the upper hand.

"Stop messing up my shirt! I just bought it!"

"From the dumpster?"

"Hey! This is from-"

***RIP***

"Oh you didn't!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"UGH! I just had my nails done!"

"My hair! Stop it!"

"My shoes! My new shoes!"

The reporter began to shuffle nervously at the sudden fight breaking out between the two girls.

"Um, girls? Why don't we stop fighting and try to solve it out peacefully?"

Both girls stopped and began to glare at the poor reporter.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!"

"You're not my mother, slut! Don't get into other people's businesses, whore!"

Both girls immediately attacked the poor reporter who was now attacking back in self-defense.

"Riko! Shut the video cam and help me!"

"Shut up already!"

"Get off! It's my turn to beat up the bitch!"

"Wait for you turn, you impatient pig!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! Get off me!"

"Riko! Help!"

The blonde immediately kicked the reporter in the side while the brunette began to attack her once more.

Said blonde immediately covered the camera and said, "There's nothing to see here."

As soon as she did, she immediately punched 'Riko'.

* * *

"Hey Fishy-kun?"

"What?"

"Remind me to ban those girls on TV form our concert. They're scary."

Kisame immediately turned to the TV before cowering away at the scene before him.

"Sure thing, idiot."

* * *

He immediately shut of the TV in front of him after seeing how bad it was outside the airport. For once in his lifetime, he was actually thankful he left the band members to themselves. He didn't trust them. Not one bit. In other words, he never left them alone without at least someone who could handle them. When he usually did, it turned into complete chaos and bills that he had to pay. Another, being surrounded by the idiots in the band was enough to get on anyone's nerve, despite how patient they seem to be. How he handled them everyday, he had no idea.

*Ring* *Ring*

Pein dug out his phone from his pocket, annoyed that someone decided to bother him at the one time he gets to relax from the annoying band he had to take care of. Another thing is that when anyone texted or called him through this phone, it usually meant there was an emergency. In other words, a bill he had t pay for the mess the band made.

He expected the fail excuses from a Deidara, stupid comments from Kisame, complaints from Sasori, and the story form Itachi,

What he didn't expect was a picture, especially one from Sasori.

Another thing he didn't expect was a picture of his little sister and the lead singer of the band.

Something he never thought was possible was his sister smiling with someone she barely knew and Itachi letting someone write on him.

**It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm truly sorry. A lot has been going on…**

**I know. That isn't a good enough excuse. **

**If you want to blame anything, blame life. I do.**

**It can be so annoying sometimes.**

**This chapter is also shorter than it should have been. Yeah, I know. I'm doing a bad job.**

**I have no idea how to use a poll. (Yeah…I never bothered learning…) In other words, I gave up on it.**

**Just PM your answer on who to ship Ino with. Just don't use Itachi, Sasori, Pein or Naruto. For anyone, else, I'm all ears. ****  
**

**This may not be a major detail, but it holds a great importance to the story.**

**Let's just say its in between a minor and major detail.**

**Lots of love and fries, **

**CrazyTyper33**


End file.
